


Why Vampires Disregard Enemies

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Curiosity caused Charles Croydon to tilt his head to one side.





	Why Vampires Disregard Enemies

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Curiosity caused Charles Croydon to tilt his head to one side. His eyes settled on one of the Salem townspeople. He vaguely remembered him. Frowning, Charles walked by the man. He was more than happy to disregard the one responsible for accusing his wife of witchcraft. When he was alive.

 

THE END


End file.
